Two boys and Warlock
by Captain Voxland
Summary: Post-"We are one" Time travel Au: While Teddy is babysitting Albus. Albus finds a Time-Turner in his room after James put it there. Teddy and Al end up with Merlin and Arthur. (Arthur knows that Merlin has magic) (I'm not good at summers i'm sorry.) (Remus, Sirius, and Arthur live) (Or crossovers, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Nice afternoon, yeah, nice afternoon. That's what Edward 'Teddy' Lupin thought as he arrived at his Godfather's home to babysit his Godbrother Albus Potter while his brother was with a friend and his mother took his sister to the doctor because she was not feeling well. He feared for her, but he knew that she was going to be fine. "Thank you for doing this Teddy," Ginny Potter said to the young half-wolf who smiled and nodded as his hair changed to a nice bright blue.

"Any time Ginny. I glad to help," Teddy said with a small smile, but Ginny could see that he was tired, and this is when she realized that last night was the full moon and Teddy did not sleep at all. Ginny sighed but she did not mean to pry him about it as she watched as a sick Lily Luna walked down the stairs. Teddy had to help her walk over to her mother.

"Thank you again, Teddy. James is over at a friend's house, so you don't have to worry about looking after him," the half-wolf laughed and nodded as Ginny left the house with Lily in her arms. Teddy smiled a little, but he sighed after they left for, he knew that Ginny was right, even though she did not ask him about his sleeping habits last night.

"Al, are you in the living room?" Teddy called as he pulled a book out of his robes with a smile. Teddy then walked into the living room to see his Godbrother reading a book with a small smirk on his face. Teddy smiled at this, but he let out a breath when he saw the minute Potter's leg broken. Teddy knew why it was broken but it still made him sad to see him like this, broken and unable to do anything with his family. Well, at least he is not badly hurt. Teddy realized this with a smile as he walked over to his favorite chair by the fire next to Albus Potter and sat down with the book in his hands. Al looked over to Teddy and smile.

"Did mum and Lily leave?" Al asked with nervous sound to his voice. Teddy sighed know that his Godbrother really cared about his sister.

"Yeah, I'm sure Lily will be alright. She's," Merlin he was not good at this. Teddy sighed and looked at Al who nodded.

"Its ok, Teddy," Al said as he put the book down in his lap and smiled a little. Teddy smiled back and said:

"Lily is strong, just like the rest of her family," Teddy added trying to make his Godbrother feel better, but he was not good at this whole thing, empathy. Al looked at him and shook his head as if reading his mind, he said:

"Teddy, you are good at making people feel better. Alright?" Teddy smiled at his Godbrother and nodded slowly.

"What are you reading Al?" Teddy asked a few minutes later after the friends fell quiet. Al looked at him with a smile.

"King Arthur. Aunt Hermione gave it to me last week," Teddy smiled at his Godbrother and nodded but he did not say anything as he closed his eyes and Al knew that he was tired. "You can sleep Teddy," Al said from the pages of his book. Teddy smiled at his Godbrother once again and fell asleep. Al smiled at Teddy when he saw his hair turn to his father's hair. it always does this when he falls asleep. Don't ask how he knows this for he just does. "Sleep well Ted," Al said as he pulled a small watch from his robes and smiled at it. He had found it in his room. He thinks maybe his brother James put it there to look at later but when Al woke up, he just could not keep his eyes off of it. That and James might have found it in his dad's office, and they are not allowed in there. He did not want his brother to take the blame for this. Al smiled at the thing as he picked out his book and swung it around with a smile on his face while Teddy slept next to him. However, as he swung this around, he fell off his hand hinting the floor and braking. Al closed his eyes as the room started to spin. Al then fell out his chair hitting the ground as the world he knew went black.

Merlin smiled to himself as he looked around the bright afternoon. He and his king, master, and friend walked through the woods. He did not really care what the king did at the moment for Merlin did not need to hide himself from him anymore and by hiding, he means that he does not have to hide his magic from him. "Merlin!" King Arthur Pendragon called to him breaking his train of thoughts and the silence of this beautiful day.

"Yes," Merlin said politely with a small smile on his face. However, this faded when he saw on the ground two boys. There were different ages and they do not seem to be related. The older boy hand sandy brown hair. the boy seemed healthy well other than the bags under his eyes and a big scar over his left eye. The boys wore weird clothes to Merlin and Arthur. Merlin decided to ask about that later. Moving on he looked to the younger boy who had black ink hair however unlike the other he looked a more rested. However, the thing that stood out to Merlin about this boy was that his leg was in some sort of cast around his leg. The weirdest thing was that it was written on. Merlin raised an eyebrow and got down to his knees to look over the boys. "They are alive," Merlin said after a long silence. "I think we should talk them back with us. I don't want them to be killed or takin by bandits or something," Merlin finished as he stood up with his master who nodding and sighed

"We are going to talk to them when one of them wakes up," Merlin nodded as he helped Arthur put the two boys on their horses. "Right let's go," the young king said to Merlin who nodded as they both mounded their h horses and started to walk back to Camelot.

Teddy woke with a start and looked around him. He hatted having werewolf nightmares even though he was only a half. However, he looked around him he did not see the living room of his Godfather's house or the fireplace. Hell, he did not see Al next to him. "Al?" he asked in a quiet voice as he looked at the which opened. "Where am I?" he asked himself as an older boy walked into the room. Teddy saw that he looked a little bit like Al and James, but he knew that they were not related.

"Hello," the boy with black hair said as he looked at Teddy with a small smile, but Teddy could see a little nerves in his eyes. "I'm Merlin. What's your name?" he asked Teddy who was too confused to react at the fact that he just said that his name is Merlin. Teddy sighed and said:

"T-Teddy. Well, my real name is Edward but call me Teddy please," Teddy said making the boy laugh a little.

"Ok Teddy, do you know who this is?" Merlin asked pointing to Al knocked out on a bed in the room. Which turns out to be the only bed in the room. Teddy's eyes winded as he got off the chair that he saw sleeping in and walked over to Al.

"Al. Albus, can you hear me?" Teddy said as he shook his Godbrother awake however Al did not wake. then took a deep breath and said: "He's my Godbrother. His name is Albus S. Potter," Teddy added when he looked at Merlin who nodded and looked at Teddy and sighed.

"Thank you, Teddy. I must return to my duties now. I'll be back later," Teddy nodded as Merlin left the room. It wasn't until he left that he realized that he and Al have time traveled to Merlin and King Arthur's time. Teddy felt like he was going to pass out when an older man walked into the room to meet them. However, Teddy did pass out right when he opened the door.

**A/N: Well here is my attempt to write another time travel fic. Tell me what you guys think, is it good? Do you like it. I just got back into Merlin and I wanted to write this so, anyway, thank you for reading and have a nice day. See you next time- Captain Voxland**


	2. Magic is all around us

Gaius let out a sharp breath when he saw a boy in the room pass out. "Oh my," he said to himself as he rushed over to the boy and put him into a chair. "Are you ok?" he asked the boy whose eyes opened a little, but he did not say anything as he nodded and closed his eyes once again.

"He's fine," a small voice spoke behind Gaius who turned around to see a younger boy in the bed behind him.

"Are you sure?" Gaius asked the other boy who nodded and ran a hand through his ink-black hair.

"I'm Al, by the way. Albus Severus Potter. That's my Godbrother Edward Remus Lupin, but don't call him Edward he hates that. one time My brother called him that and he got so mad at him that he hexed him so that wherever he went, you did not see his pants. His dad was so mad," Al laughed but Gaius just stared at the young wizard.

"That did not happen," Teddy said in a quiet tired voice making Al laugh again. Teddy just rolled his eyes and closed them again as he fell asleep. Gaius wondered about these two but then again, he should wait until Merlin and Arthur get in here and who knows when that will happen. Al smiled a little and looked at Gaius, but he did not say anything.

"Teddy's a little crackly. He'll be better when he gets some sleep. His dad is the same way," Al added as he looked around with the realization that he was not in his home anymore and this is when the fear took place in his bright green eyes. Gaius sighed and walked over to him.

"It's ok. You are safe here," Al nodded but he wanted his father, mother, brother sister, anyone. However, he was glad that he was with Teddy. Al sighed but he did not say anything. Gaius still saw the fear in his eyes and then nodded slowly. "Where is your family?" Gaius asked Al who looked at him and nodded as well but he did not say anything for a while. Then he took a deep breath and said:

"Daddy at work. My brother is with a friend and mum took my sister to the doctor. Teddy was looking after me. I don't know…" Al was cut off when the door to the room opened to Arthur and Merlin who smiled at Gaius and then nodded to Al who closed his eyes in fear.

"Hello Gaius," Merlin said as he walked over to Al whose eyes are still closed. "This is Albus, Arthur," Merlin said looking at the king. Artur smiled a little, but he did not say anything as he looked at the other older who slept in a chair.

"And him? Is this Edward?" Arthur asked Merlin who nodded while Al started to laugh and shook his head. Artur looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow and looked at Teddy. "Why are you laughing?" Arthur asked the 8-year-old who opened his eyes and smiled but he did not say anything as if had a secret to share but did not want to. "Right," the young king said as he looked at Teddy whose eyes snapped open and screamed:

"Greyback is coming! Dad! I don't want him to bite me, don't let him bite. Please, help," Teddy's eyes flashed around nervously as he looked at his Godbrother then to Merlin however he did not look at Gaius or Arthur. Al closed his eyes again while Merlin walked over to the young Hufflepuff after his nightmare. Teddy hatted having that nightmare. why does that one always come to him after the full moon? Teddy sighed and looked at Merlin with fear.

"What happened?" Merlin asked Teddy who shook his head with fear.

"Just a nightmare," Teddy said bluntly but he said nothing else as he looked at Al who raised an eyebrow and gave him a look which Teddy returned and looked at Merlin who saw this and smiled a little but he did not say anything as he watched Teddy calm down. However, he could still see the fear in his eyes.

After a while and after Teddy calmed down Arthur took Teddy into the hall to talk to him while Merlin stayed with Al who just realized that he had time traveled. He was with Merlin? Was this because he was reading King Arthur? He was not sure. Al sighed and looked at Merlin with a smile "Can I tell you something?" Al asked Merlin who turned around to meet his green eyes and nodded. However, Merlin did not say anything instead he waited for Al to clear his throat and said:

"Ted and I are not from this time," Merlin looked at him and opened his mouth to say something however to door to the room burst open and Arthur called:

"They are not from this time! Merlin what do we do!?" Merlin looked at the king and rolled his eyes at how dramatic his master sounded.

**A/N: Sorry about the short Ch. I did not know what else to put in this. Thank you to my first review on this story. It means a lot. Thank you for reading and tell me what you think, if you want to. Have a wonderful day and I will see you next time. Also, I'm working on my other storys don't worry. Right, have a nice day. -Captain Voxland**


	3. Conversation with the king and warlock

**Flashback to the hall moments before.**

"_So, you are called Edward, but you hate your name?" Arthur asked Teddy as he took him out of the room to talk to him a few minutes before he burst into the room. Teddy looked at him and nodded slowly. _

"_I think I get that from my mum sir. She hated when someone called her by her first name," Teddy said with a sad smile. That the young king saw but he did not say anything as he realized that Teddy does not have a mother as well. Arthur, however, shook his off and sighed as Teddy saw his face. "You can ask me anything, sir. However, I'm still a little shaken by a nightmare," Teddy said looking to the door to the room with a sigh as he heard Al saying something, but he could not place it. Arthur looked at Teddy and nodded. _

"_That nightmare. What were you dreaming about? It seems bad," Teddy sighed and nodded but he did not say anything for a while as he thought of what to say to this man, this young man. No, this king. He was talking to a king and not any king, but King Arthur. _

'_Oh Merlin, what do I say to him?' the young half-wolf thought as he looked at Arthur and sighed once again. Then after a while, Teddy said: "I have the same dream after every full moon. I was also kidnapped a while ago. So," Teddy trailed off and looked at the king and sighed again then he nodded and added: "My dad is, is a….a werewolf," Teddy closed his eyes in fear but then he opened them again when he realized that he was not in his own time and that he, the king might not know what that is. Teddy smirked but then sadness and guilt ran through him. This was his fault. He was with Arthur, King Arthur because he had to fall asleep. Teddy let out a shaky breath to the concern of Arthur and then felt tears in his eyes as his hair turned gray when the thought of never seeing his father, or anyone ever again. Teddy then fell to the floor and started to cry. Arthur did not know what to do with the crying teen. So, the stood there. At this point, Gwen walked up to him with a smile but then the smile faded when she saw Teddy. _

"_Oh, you poor boy. What did you say, Arthur?" Gwen asked her husband with a stern look on her face. Arthur looked at her and raised his hands and shook his head. _

"_I did not say anything. He just started to cry," Arthur said as Gwen got down to her knees and looked at the boy. _

"_Are you ok?" she asked Teddy who nodded but when he looked at Gwen he sighed and shook his head. Then he stood up and smiled a little, but Arthur could still see fear and tears in his eyes. "Why are you sad young man?" she asked Teddy whose hair stayed gray and Arthur wondered how and why his hair can change Arthur shook that thought away and watched as Teddy took a deep breath and said: _

"_I'm not from this time. Now I know you don't believe me sir, but I am. I don't even know how that happened. I was babysitting my Godbrother while his mother took his sister to the doctor. Al is worried about her," Teddy sighed as he looked at Arthur who nodded. "We were having a nice time reading. Now I did not sleep the past two nights because I can't on the full moon. My father is a werewolf, but I think I said that. Anyway, I was about to fall asleep when Al told me that I can. So, I did however when I woke up, I was in that room," Teddy finished with a sigh as he looked to the door as tears filled his eyes once again. Only this time Gwen pulled him into her arms. Teddy was shocked so was Arthur. Teddy then nodded as Gwen pulled him out of her arms. Arthur smiled a little and then asked:_

"_What is a werewolf?" Teddy looked at him and sighed knowing that he was going to ask this so he got lost in thought on how he can world this. Then he took a deep breath and said:_

"_A werewolf is a person who turns into a hellish wolf every full moon. However, you can only get the disease when bitten. Dad was bitten. I was not," Teddy sighed and nodded when he knew that he got out what he wanted them to know. _

"_Alright, so you're from a different time. Which one because the way that you are dressed," Teddy nodded cutting him off. Teddy sighed and nodded again before he said:_

"_2015," when he said this Arthur looked like he was going to fall over, so Gwen held him up. _

"_Time can't go that, far, right?" he asked in a rare voice that Gwen never thought she will hear from him. Teddy smiled and nodded. _

"_Can you help us get home. This is my fault and I will get my Godbrother home. even if I stay here and he goes. He deserves to be with his family," Teddy said as his hair turned purple which confused the king and the queen. However, Teddy made his way back to the door. With Arthur and Gwen behind him. _

Merlin looked at Arthur who looked at Teddy who sighed when he walked into the room. "So, you are not from this time. Well that explains why you are dressed like that," Merlin said, then off of his masters look he added: "Sometimes I can see the future," Arthur looked at him and laughed a little.

"Sure, you can," he said as he looked at Teddy who was talking with his Godbrother. "You told them that uncle Remus is a werewolf?" Al askedTeddy in a whisper so that the others in the room.

"I had to Al," Teddy sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes. At this point, Albus knew why he was crying.

"I miss them too, but we will get home. don't worry. I have a Time-Turner right here in my…..." Al cut off when he put his hand in his pocket and panicked. "Where is it?" he said as his eyes flashed to Teddy. "I can't find it. We cant get back home without it. Ted, what are we going to do?" Albus asked with fear in his voice which was getting louder. Merlin looked over to the boys confused and yet worried.

"Did you have when we traveled here?" Teddy asked trying to sound calm but failing at it. Al looked at his Godbrother and nodded but Teddy could see the pain and fear in his eyes.

"I don't know where it is. Teddy what if…...I'll never see dad again. Or mum, or, James, or Lily. Teddy, I might not see Lily again. We are going to be stuck here. I dont want to be stuck here. I'll never go to Hogwarts. Teddy, we will never be family," Teddy sighed as he pulled Al into his arms as he starts to cry. While Arthur and Merlin watch along with Gwen who was by their side the moment Al started to cry.

"I'm sure we will find it. The queen said as she looked at Arthur as if she was begging for his help with her eyes. Merlin laughed a little at this and then looked at Teddy who had tears in his eyes again.

"It's not your fault Al," Teddy whispered to the crying 8-year-old. "Its mine," he added after a breath and then winched at his eye and sighed as he pulled out of his Godbrothers eyes who looked at him concerned.

"Your eye," this was not a question, so Teddy did not say anything as he sighed and nodded. "Stupid Greyback," Al said under his breath making Teddy laugh a little, but no one knew why he laughed other than Al who smiled at him.

"You heard what he said?" Merlin asked Teddy who nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I told Arthur that my dad is a werewolf. I did not tell you that I'm part werewolf. I don't turn into one every full moon, but I have all of the qualities of one," Teddy said making everyone in the room nod.

Remus Lupin smiled when he arrived at the front door of Harry Potter. He was going over for dinner along with his best friend and Harry's Godfather Sirius Black who walked up behind him. "I hope Lily Luna is doing ok," Remus said under his breath, but Sirius heard him.

"I'm sure she's fine Moon, I, however, am worried about Al," Remus nodded and knocked on the door. However, as Remus waited for the door to be open, he heard crying and worried voices.

"_Where did they go? Which time? Harry, where did they go?" _ Remus's eyes grew wide as he looked at Sirius with worry in his eyes. Then Remus opened the door to see Ginny on the floor crying with Harry with Prongs in front of him.

"What happened?" Remus asked as Sirius talked to Ginny. Harry turned around and sighed.

"Teddy and Al," Harry held up a broken Time turner. "They have time traveled. I do not know when," Remus let out a shaky breath, but he knew that he had to be strong. However, Sirius had to hold him up.

"Teddy, Teddy…" Remus trailed off with tears in his eyes. "He…" Remus then passed out into Sirius's arms.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think. I don't really know what will happen next. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time. Oh, and am I writing Arthur, right? Thank you again and have a nice day. -Captain Voxland**


	4. Like father, like son

Teddy rubbed his eye with a sharp breath and let out a sigh when he saw everyone looking at him. "Why are you staring. I'm noting to stare at!" Teddy snapped but he did not mean it. Al sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes when he saw his Godbrother wince at his eye when the tears formed in his eyes.

"Arthur, we need to find a way for these guys to get home," Merlin said to the king who let out a breath, but he nodded anyway. Teddy looked at the king as he nodded but he still winced at his eye. "Ok, what happened to your eye?" Merlin asked the half-wolf who let out a sigh and nodded slowly. Teddy looked at Albus who also nodded.

"Alright, let's just say I was kidnapped by the werewolf that turned my father when he was four," Teddy said slowly then he let out a breath when Albus gave him a look. "I don't mean remember what happened. I still get nightmares about it but it's still a little fuzzy. Greyback, that's his name, he um slashed me in the face. Noting could heal my eye nor can it heal all of the scars around me, they are magic. My father is the same way," Teddy said as he sat down and ran a hand over his face. Al smiled a little, but he let out a breath and looked to his leg.

"This is my fault, Ted," Al said to Teddy who sighed but he did not say anything. "I think you should go outside and look for the Time-turner," Al added to Teddy who nodded and stood up and slowly nodded as he made his way to the door when Arthur nodded as well.

"I'll stay here with Albus, Arthur," Merlin said to Arthur who nodded again. Then Teddy and Arthur silently left the room.

Sirius had to slap Remus awake which he was not happy about, but he did not care about that for too long for his son was missing in time somewhere. "Where's Teddy?" Remus asked Harry who let out a breath and said:

"I made some calls. We should know in an hour," Remus could tell that Harry was using his work voice, but he could hear it slip for his son was missing in time as well. Harry let out a breath and looked at Remus. "We will find them, Remus. I know it, Teddy's smart. He'll find a way as well," Remus sighed and nodded as he looked at Sirius who nodded but he did not say anything as Remus ran and hand over his face.

"I'm sorry Harry," Remus said as he looked at Sirius who walked into the dining room and sat down and then conjured some Firewhiskey for himself, Harry and Remus. Ginny was upstairs with Lily Luna, so he did not have to worry about her at the moment. Remus walked over into the dining room and sat down. "Good idea Pads. Lets drink, that will bring the cubs back!" Remus said rolling his eyes. Sirius nodded knowing that he did not mean that, the full moon just happened. Harry looked at Remus and sighed.

"I think you need rest Moon," Remus nodded slowly, Harry was right of course. Remus looked at Sirius and said:

"Sorry. Tell me when you find out where my son is," Remus then walked into the living room. Sirius looked at Harry and sighed.

"I don't think he means anything that he says," Sirius told his Godson who nodded as he took a drink from his mug.

"I know," was all Harry said as the two fell quiet.

Teddy and Arthur walked through the woods both lost in thought. Teddy still had to wrap his half-wolf mind around the fact that he will never get home. he also felt a little weird being around King Arthur. No, Teddy felt like he did not belong with Arthur. "This is where we found you and Albus," Arthur said to Teddy who got pulled out of his thoughts and looked to where Arthur pointed.

"I see," was all Teddy said as he pulled out his wand and hummed as he got down to his knees. Arthur watched as Teddy's hair changed to a sandy brown as he thought of Remus.

"Why does your hair do that?" Arthur asked Teddy who looked at him with his now amber eyes. This made the young king step back a little making Teddy smile a little then he let out a breath.

"Um, well, I'm also a Metamorphmagus," Arthur gave Teddy a look which Teddy laughed at a little.

"A what?" Arthur asked as he looked at the boy who laughed again and sighed.

"A Metamorphmagus. It means that I can change my appearance at will. At the moment my hair is its normal color. My eyes are not, I like to keep them amber to honor my dad being a werewolf," Arthur nodded unsure what to say. He loves his father but what he did to people like Merlin he was unsure that he can forgive him for that. However, he was still his father.

"Are you magic too?" Arthur asked Teddy who nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, so is Al, we only just found that out a few weeks before I got kidnapped. Al set fire to the toilet after his brother locked him in the bathroom," Teddy said laughing at what his Godbrother worte to him about. Arthur smiled at him, but he did not really know what a toilet was, but he still smiled at the boy who found joy in this, in this boy that seems to have a bond with the other. Arthur nodded as he looked at the boy's wand.

"Can you use magic too; um I don't know travel back to your time?" Arthur asked Teddy who let out a breath and shook his head.

"I don't think that will work sir," Teddy took a breath and looked around him when he heard something. "What was that?" Teddy asked as he stood up aiming his wand to the trees as he stood in front of Arthur as if he was protecting the young kind. Arthur was shocked by this. "There's someone…" Teddy was cut off when a laugh filled the air. This made Arthur pull out his sword.

"Who is it?" Arthur asked but Teddy did not say anything as his hand turned red with anger. Then someone yelled and ran to Arthur with his sword at the young king however Teddy yelled a spell and the man flew backward.

"Get away from him!" Teddy called but another man came out of nowhere and hit Teddy in his arm making him drop his wand and fall to the ground. When Teddy's wand hit the ground however, it caused a blast that made Arthur fly back and hit the tree knocking him out. "No!" Teddy called as he picked up his wand and tried to defend himself and the young king. However, this was short-lived for one of the men took Teddy and laughed when Teddy winced in pain. The young half-wolf dropped his wand so that Arthur could find it. Teddy then was carried off by whoever these men were.

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm back with this story. Sorry about the wait. Anyway, tell me what you think. Did you like it? What will happen next, I don't really know. Lol. Tell me what you think. Also, I'm sorry about Teddy getting kidnapped. I don't know what is up with me writing the main characters getting kidnapped. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time. Have a nice day. -Captain Voxland**


	5. I'm a wizard, we are wizards

Al looked at Merlin with a smile, but he was worried about Teddy. Merlin felt the same about Arthur. "So, Teddy, he's your Godbrother? I might be able to see the future sometimes, but I don't know that term," Al looked at Merlin and smiled a little.

"Ted is my father's other guardian. Well, that's what my brother and Teddy told me. If anything, anything happened to Teddy's parents, Daddy will help take care of him. Kind of like daddy and his Godfather but I'm not allowed to know that story yet. All I know is that Daddy doesn't have parents. Daddy says I'm not old enough to know that. My brother does and Teddy but not me or my sister," Merlin nodded in understanding, but he wondered one thing.

"Edward, Teddy his hair changes. Is that a form of magic?" Al smiled at this, the fact that Merlin is just like any other wizard or warlock, he wants to learn. Which Al was happy about. However, Teddy's abilities were hard for him to explain.

"You have to ask Teddy. I'm sorry but we are magic. Teddy and I," Merlin smiled as he ran a hand through his hair. Merlin nodded but he could see the fear in this boy's eyes. However, he did not say anything as the two fell quiet.

Teddy was annoyed when he was pulled into a throne room. _ 'Why am I always getting kidnapped?' _ Teddy thought when he was pulled in front of a king.

"What have you brought me? A child and not that magic loving king," Teddy looked at the king, but he looked away for he was not much to look at with his blonde hair and dark eyes. However, there was a scar on his face just like Teddy only his was not on his eye like him. "What's his name?" the king asked as he looked at Teddy as he changed his eyes to amber. This made him gasp and move a little in fear. "He's magic," Teddy rolled his eyes and let out a breath.

"He did not say, sir," one of the guards holding Teddy said. Teddy sighed knowing that he was going to ask him but if he learned anything from getting kidnaped is never tell them your name, no matter how many times they ask.

"What's your name boy?" the king asked Teddy who let out a breath and looked at him in the eyes.

"No! I will not tell you. All I want to do is get home to my father and the rest of my family. So why don't you let me go and I can get the hell out of your hair. Oh, and if you don't, I'm part wolf so I don't think you want to see me mad," Teddy raised an eyebrow and let out a sharp breath and nodded as he felt his hair change, but he did not let it. The king laughed at Teddy who let out a sigh.

"Say your name kid!" he demanded at Teddy who let out another breath and said:

"Ted," Teddy did not want to give him is really name but he knows that this might blow up in his face. The man laughed and nodded to his guards to leave them. this made Teddy nervous, but he did not want to show weakness.

"Ted? Is that your real name, do you have magic?" Teddy looked at him and sighed but he did not say anything. "Answer me boy!" he demanded but Teddy did not say anything still. Teddy then crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "Boy!" he warned Teddy who laughed and said:

"I don't have to speak to you. You know why?" Teddy asked as he smiled a little as he stood there and watched as this king raised an eyebrow and got off his thorn to look at Teddy.

"You got a mouth on you. Take that from your mother?" Teddy looked up sharply still not trying to show weakness to him. "Ah, she told you to be strong and not let people get to you?" Teddy's hair turned gray, but he still stood his ground as he felt tears in his eyes. "Well, if you are so like her, then maybe…."

"Shut up! Don't, don't talk about my mum!" Teddy yelled with tears in his eyes and his eyes turned green. The king smiled at Teddy, but he did not say anything as Teddy dropped to his knees when the smell of blood filled his nose. One of Teddy's scars reopened, and Teddy could feel it going down his back and he wondered why this was happing.

"Did little Ted get hurt?" Teddy looked at him with anger in his green eyes, but he did not say anything as he got too his feet wincing in pain as he does so.

"No, just don't talk about my mum. Oh, and King Arthur is a better king than you!" Teddy snapped at him with a smirk however this made the king slap him in his face. Teddy laughed even though he was just knocked to the ground. "Can you do better than that? I was kidnapped by a bloody werewolf, so you can't do anything to me," Teddy said standing up. However, this was not the right thing to say for the king hit Teddy again and knocked him out.

Arthur woke with a start and rubbed his head as he looked around him. He was still in the woods. However, he could not see Teddy. "Teddy?" Arthur called as he stood up brushing himself off as he looked around him some more. This is when he looked down to see Teddy's wand on the grass below him. "Oh, this is not good," Arthur said as he looked around him once again before he let out a breath. "Teddy, Edward!?" he called again as he looked to the sun which was setting. "How long was I out?" he asked himself as he looked to a dead man that he thinks Teddy killed. Arthur sighed again. "I will get you back Teddy but first, I need Merlin and maybe Al," Arthur said as he walked back to the castle with Teddy's wand in his hand.

**A/N: Well how was that? Did you like it? What will happen next? Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	6. The book

Remus woke feeling weary as he opened his eyes and with the thought of his son alone in a world that he does not know. Then again this did happen a few days ago. Remus sighed when the thought of Al being alone. The poor sweet child that has never been alone without anyone before. Remus then listened to the room next to him to hear Sirius and Harry talking about Al and Teddy. Remus then sighed again and got off the couch that he fell asleep on and slowly walked into the room to see Harry and Sirius talking at the table about James who was staying over with his friend when they looked at Remus who smiled a little at them. "Any word?" Remus asked Harry who looked at him with a small smile and said:

"Yes, it appears that they are with Merlin and King Arthur, but don't worry. I believe that they are in the time when Arthur no longer banned magic," Remus nodded as he sat down and sighed.

"Can we get them? I want my cub home," Remus asked Harry who nodded but Remus and Sirius could see something in his eyes. "What is it cub?" Remus asked Harry using an old nickname. Harry sighed and looked at Sirius and then looked at Remus before he said:

"There is only room for one. So only one of us can go get them," Remus stood up and said:

"I'll get them! This is kind of…" Sirius stood up also and cut Remus off with his hand.

"Remus it's not your fault. Why do you blame yourself for everything, and I don't think it's wise for you to go back in time right after the full moon, you're still healing," Remus opened his mouth to argue but Harry nodded with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Rem," Harry said as he looked at Sirius who smiled a little when Remus nodded in agreement, but they could still see the despair in his eyes. "Don't worry Remus. Everything will be just fine. Sirius will save them. right, Siri?" Harry added as he looked at Sirius and nodded. Harry nodded to Remus who looked at Sirius who smiled a little, but he could see the look in Remus's eyes.

"Don't worry Moon. Teddy will be just fine. I will bring them home," Remus smiled a little bit more, but he still looked tired however he did not move from his spot and sighed when Harry clapped his hands together and said:

"Right, so the Time Tuner apparently gave the book that Al was reading some sort of time travel capability and sent them both to the time that I said earlier so,"

"The only way to get them back is to use the book?" Sirius asked looking at Remus who looked confused but thoughtful at the same time. Harry nodded slowly and looked at the older wizards and smiled as he laughed a little.

"I'm teaching you guys something," Harry said laughing at the faces that Sirius and Remus made. At this point, they all started to laugh while Ginny came into the dining room.

"What are you laughing about?" She asked as she walked into the room to see Harry with the others drinking and laughing together.

"Nothing love. How is Lily?" Harry asked Ginny who sat down and ran a hand through her hair and nodded.

"She's asleep. The healers say that she'll be fine. Did you find out how to get Al and Teddy back?" there was worry in Ginny's voice when she asked this and Remus and Sirius along with Harry heard it. The three men looked at Ginny and nodded slowly without saying anything. "Good, um who will get them? when is James getting back?" She added when Sirius gave her a mug. She nodded thanks and took a sip. Harry looked at his wife and smiled a little.

"He will be staying the night over with his friend. However, he does not know about Al time traveling," Ginny sighed but she did not say anything as the family fell quiet.

Arthur walked into the room to Al and Merlin talking about magic however they stopped when they saw the look in the young king's eyes. "Arthur, what happened?" Merlin asked as he looked at Al who sat up when he saw Teddy's wand in his hands.

"Where's Teddy?" Al asked in a worried voice that made Merlin look at the 8-year-old with worry in his blue eyes. It took a while for Arthur to say anything. Then he took a deep breath and said:

"I don't know. Crane's men. They attacked and Teddy tried to save me. I guess he pulled a Merlin, but I was knocked out and when I came to, he was gone," Al had tears in his green eyes as he let out a shaky breath.

"We need to…." Al was cut off when he flinched at his leg. Merlin sighed and said:

"I can heal that you know," Al looked at the young warlock and smiled a little. Then he nodded but Arthur could see a little pain and sadness in his eyes. Merlin slowly nodded and walked over to Al and took a deep breath. Al smiled when he saw Merlin's eyes turn gold and then Al no longer felt pain in his leg.

"Thank you, sir. Now let's go save Teddy," Al said as he took off his cast and put it down. However, Arthur gave him a look.

"I'm sorry Albus but I'm afraid that only Merlin and I should go. Your young and I don't want you to get hurt," Al looked at the young king and sighed but he nodded anyway knowing that he was right. He did not have a wand yet.

"Yes sir," Al said with a little bit of disappointment in his voice, but no one heard it.

"Right. Come on Merlin," Merlin nodded as he followed Arthur out of the room leaving Al alone.

"Ok, so here's the book. Now Sirius, please, be careful," Sirius looked at Harry who let out a breath and nodded slowly as he said this. Sirius looked at Remus who was looking at the fireplace. Harry nodded and opened the book and Sirius jumped in after he took a deep breath. Soon his world started to spin.

**A/N: Tell me what you guys think. Did you like it? Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	7. Cells and Lord Black

Teddy woke with a start as he looked around him. He was in a cell; the sun had gone down and it was raining. The half-wolf sighed and looked over to the door to the cell that he was in. other than that, that was the only thing that he could look at. There was nothing in this cell and Teddy was alone. He sighed and looked at the ground as he sat down on the bench behind him. He then ran a hand over his face and let out a breath and closed his eyes which at the moment were amber. Then they snapped open when another boy around his age got pushed in. "Wait, I did not do anything! Let me out please," Teddy let out a breath and closed his eyes once again. This is when the boy looked at him sharply and also sighed. "Hello," his voice was shaky this made Teddy look at him again. Teddy did not blame him for being sacred. Said boy had brown hair and dark eyes. He was tall but not as tall as Teddy. There was a scar on his mouth and Teddy wondered is this why they were both taken because they had scars? Or was it because Teddy was using magic and this king was still trying to kill people like him? Maybe that's why this boy was also taken. Teddy sighed and looked at the boy and sighed.

"Hello," Teddy's voice was not as strong then he thought it would be, but he did not care at the moment.

"My…My name is Cyrus. What's…. your name…Can I…. I asked that?" Teddy wondered if he was scared or if this is just how he spoke. Teddy nodded slowly and took a deep breath as he thought that he would just say his real name. it was for the best.

"Edward. Edward Lupin. I like to go by another name, but I don't really want to be shamed more than I already have been," Teddy said with another sigh as he looked at the boy and stood up. Then he held out his hand. "Pleased to me you. I wish that it was not here. Why do I always get kidnapped?" Teddy muttered the last part to himself, but Cyrus heard him.

"It's…it's nice to meet you, Edward. How long have…have you been in here?" he asked Teddy who let out a breath and thought for a moment before he said:

"A few hours, I think. I was passed out," there was a weird sound to his voice and Teddy did not know why. Cyrus nodded and let out a breath, but he did not say anything as he walked over to the only window and looked at the rain.

"I never liked the rain," he said to himself as Teddy ran a hand over his face hitting the scar over his eye. This made Teddy wince a little. This did not go unnoticed by Cyrus however, but he did not say anything as the two fell quiet.

Merlin and Arthur walked to the spot were Teddy was takin in silence. However, a bright flash stopped the two friends in their tracks. Out of the flash was a some-what tall man with long black hair and warm gray eyes. However, there was something in his eyes that Merlin could not place. "Were, are they?" the man asked unaware that he was talking to the king and Merlin. Merlin looked at this man. he looked scared or was it angry. He could be both, but it was hard to tell. "Were, are they?" the man said again as he looked at Merlin and then sighed as he looked around him. "Ted! Al! come on! Let's go home. your fathers are waiting for you!" The man called with tears in his eyes. Merlin looked at Arthur and sighed.

"Sir?" Merlin asked gently as he walked closer to him. The man looked at Merlin, but he did not say anything as he could not at the moment for, he feared for the kids. Merlin looked at Arthur again and nodded when his master gave him a nod. "Did you by any chance say, Teddy and Al?" Merlin asked the man who nodded slowly but he did not say anything. Arthur looked at the man. what he saw was a man who wants his family back and Arthur can respect that.

"What's your name?" Arthur asked the man who sighed but he nodded anyway for he did not want to get on their bad side.

"Sirius. Lord Sirius Orion Black the third," Sirius knew that he was in the time of King Arthur so he might as well use his title. Merlin looked at Arthur and laughed a little at his face when Sirius had said this.

"Well then," Arthur said still making Merlin laugh. "Shut it, Merlin," Arthur said with a small smile. This made Sirius a little sad because they reminded him of him, James and Remus together laughing. Not Wormtail of course. Why would he want to think about Wormtail? He's the whole reason, "Are you one of the boy's father?" Arthur asked cutting Sirius out of his thoughts. Sirius sighed and shook his head as the thought of him in Azkaban out of his mind. Then he took in a breath and said:

"No, but Teddy is my cousin. Albus is my Godson's kid, well one of them anyway," Sirius looked at Arthur and then to Merlin still not noticing that he was speaking to the king and Merlin. Arthur hums and then looked around him and then to Merlin when realized that Sirius did not see who they are. However, maybe that was a good thing. "Teddy's father could, well let's just say that he could not come, and I was the only one to save them," Sirius's voice was surprisingly calm. He never thought that he could get this calm in this kind of situation. "Can I ask where they are?" Sirius asked as he looked at the wand that was now in Arthur's hand, but he did not say anything for he knew that something was wrong. Sirius could sense it. Merlin saw his face turn into anger and then saw that his eyes filled with tears. "What happened? Where's Teddy? Is Al ok?" Sirius asked as he looked around him and then back to the king and the warlock. Sirius sighed and nodded slowly. Sirius ran a hand through his hair and nodded again. "Not again. Remus will never let him hear the end of this," Sirius muttered under his breath however Merlin heard this, but he chooses not to say anything.

"He saved my life," Arthur said as he walked over to the Black lord. "We will save him," Sirius looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"We, no. I think you mean me. this is my job. Not yours. Now, why don't you point me to were my cousin was taken and I can find my way to him," Sirius said as he pulled out his wand and started to walk away from the friends.

"Hang on. You are not doing anything. Got it? We told Albus that 'we will save him' not you. so just go back to the castle and find Al. we will take care of this," Arthur told Sirius who gave him a look.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are, and it sounds like you want to hurt my cousin. So why don't you go back there and leave me to find him," Arthur let out a breath and looked at Merlin who was quiet this whole time. Then he took a breath and said:

"I'm King Arthur Lord Black and this is my friend and servant Merlin. So, tell me again how you, you who maybe never been in this time or been around kings is going to save a boy that you clam is your cousin?"

**A/N: Cliff hanger. What's going to happen next? Thank you all for reading. Do you like this story? Sorry, I'm paranoid with stuff like this. Thank you all again and tell me what you think. Have a good day and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland **


	8. Padfoot and the young king

Sirius stared at the young king unsure what to say. He did not expect the king to be so young at this point but then again history can be different when you read it then when you a really stunk in it. Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he nodded slowly. "I will still find them. their fathers are counting on me. I will save them, I mean you want to help you can," Sirius said after a long pause. Arthur looked at Merlin who smiled a little.

"Shut it, Merlin," Arthur said making Sirius laugh a little but then he let out a breath. Sirius smiled at the two friends as they reminded him of Al and James. they act like they don't like each other but they will do everything they can do to save one another. Sirius let out a breath and looked at the young king and then to Merlin who again he did not expect to be young. Maybe around Teddy's age. He kind of looks like Al but a little older. Arthur closed his eyes and sighed when Sirius took a deep breath and said:

"I do have a plan and I'm saying this again I do have a plan. I can track Teddy's sent," Merlin gave Sirius a look as did Arthur as he closed his arms in a way that Sirius would have done to his parents when he was younger. "Before you ask how let me show you," Sirius said off the looks of the young king and warlock. Sirius took a deep breath and turned into Padfoot much to Arthur's surprise and Merlin's curiosity.

"You can turn into a dog?" Merlin asked exited. At this point, Padfoot moved his big black muzzle and then put it to the ground. Merlin watched as the dog barked. The young warlock smiled as the dog then ran into the wood with Merlin close behind. Arthur rolled his eyes and followed think that this is not the best idea. He did not like the idea of this man that demanded him, a king to help him when he and Merlin were doing just fine on their own. What makes him a lord? A Lord of what? Why did he sound so scared for these kids? He knows that one of them is his cousin but what about the other? Arthur sighed as he chased this dog down the dirt road.

Teddy sighed when he saw that the rain had stopped. He and Cyrus were quiet the whole time since they had introduced each other. Teddy tried so hard to cry for the fourth time for he did not want to show that he was weak but then his father told him that it was okay to cry but he did not what to show his new friend this. "Edward?" Teddy looked up from his hands to see the sad face of this child that is just as scared as him.

"What is it?" Teddy asked wiping the tears from his eyes winching a little at his scar that is still healing. Or a least he thinks it is. Teddy let out a breath and looked to the cell door while he waited for Cyrus to say something. Cyrus then took a deep breath and said:

"Where did you get that scar. Can I ask that? I don't want to be rude," Teddy sighed but he did not say anything for a while. Then Teddy took a deep breath and said;

"Let's just say that I was kidnapped not too long ago by a monster that ruined my father's life. He wanted me to join him and make me one of him. I…." the half-wolf trailed off as his throat closed. Cyrus nodded but he did not need to say anything.

"Did your father find you?" he asked Teddy who nodded but he did not say anything else as the two fell quiet once again. Teddy looked out the window and sighed as tears fell from his eyes, but he could not stop them from falling. Cyrus saw this and sighed also. "Do you miss him?" Teddy looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I'm going to get some sleep it's been a hard day for me. I hope that Dad and my family finds me soon," Teddy said as he laid down and closed his eyes. He was asleep in two minutes.

It was dark when Teddy woke. It was so dark that Teddy wished that he had his wand with him to light the room. Cyrus was sleeping on the floor by him and Teddy knew that he should not wake him. "What should I do mum? Have you ever been kidnapped and thrown in a cell before? I wish you were here to help me," Teddy said to himself. He liked talking to his mom, wishing that she was there with him, but he knows that she was not there. Teddy, however, did not know that Cyrus woke to hear Teddy speaking to no one.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked Teddy who did not hear him as he heard something outside the cell.

"Shh," Teddy said as he stood up. "Someone's coming," Teddy said as he allowed his eyes to turn amber. Cyrus looked at Teddy with a freaked out look.

"How did you…." Teddy cut him off as the cell door opened.

"You, come," a guard said as he grabbed Teddy's arm, but Teddy was using all of his werewolf strength to hold him back.

"No!" Teddy yelled as he pulled the gaud to the ground knocking him out. "Let's go!" Teddy yelled as he and Cyrus ran out of the cell and out of the castle and into the pouring rain outside.

**A/N: One more chapter to go. Thank you all for reading this weird story. Tell me what you think. Did you like it? I know I have not been working on this and I'm sorry. Sorry, this is short. Thank you all again and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	9. Home again, my king

Sirius as Padfoot stopped walking and turned back into Sirius. "He should be here," Sirius said turning around to see Merlin and Arthur behind him.

"How do you know?" Arthur asked folding his arms around his chest. Sirius, however, did not answer him, and he pulled out his wand when he heard a noise in the wood.

"Who's there?" Sirius called into the wood. This is when Sirius lowered his wand when he saw Teddy's hair, a bright blue that turned into ink-black when he saw Sirius.

"Cousin Sirius!?" Teddy called with tears in his eyes as he ran up to him. Which Sirius was happy to pull his cousin into his arms.

"Ted, pup. Oh, thank Merlin your safe," Merlin watched Sirius and Teddy as they hugged. This made Merlin happy, but he still wondered how they will get back and who was the kid around his age doing with the half-wolf? However, Merlin did not say anything about it as he and his master watch the two comfort each other.

"Cousin Sirius. I'm so sorry," Teddy cried as Sirius pulled him out of his arms. Sirius sighed and opened his mouth, but Arthur said something first.

"I think we should talk about this when we get back to the castle," Sirius, Teddy, and Cyrus looked at the young king and nodded as they started to walk back.

Al was mad, not angry but mad. He was mad that he could not help save Teddy. This was his fault and he must save Teddy, but no he had to wait here in this castle and wait. Al sighed and looked at the door which opened. In the doorway stood Sirius. "Sirius?" Al questioned as he got to his feet and ran over to his father's Godfather.

"Al!" Sirius called as he pulled the young Potter into his arms. "Why are you on your leg. You broke it yesterday?" Sirius asked once he pulled Al out of his arms. Al looked at Merlin not saying anything. Sirius looked at Merlin with a smile. "Thank you. Now let's find a way to get home. Ted your dad really misses you, but next time try not to time travel the day after the full moon," Teddy smiled sheepishly but he nodded anyway.

"Sorry cousin Sirius," Teddy said with a smile as his hair turned back to its normal color. "How did you get here?" Teddy asked as they all looked at the Black Lord. Sirius smiled but he did not say anything for a while. Al thought about it then his face lit up.

"The book! The book that Aunt Hermione gave me!" Al said with excitement. In his voice. Sirius smiled at the boy.

'_He's so much like Harry.' _ Sirius thought as he looked at the boy with a bright smile on his face. "Well done Albus. Your father will be proud," Sirius told him making Al and Teddy smile brightly at him.

"Thank you, uncle Siri. Now can we find a way back home?" Al told Sirius who nodded and pulled a book out of his robes.

"This is how I got here," Arthur looked at him unimpressed after Sirius had said this. Merlin was intrigued with this and wanted to ask something about this, but Arthur cut him off.

"A book? How the hell is a book going to help?" Merlin looked at him and gave him a look. A look that says: _'Don't say that when a child is in the room.' _ Arthur rolled his eyes at this look. Even though he knew that Merlin was right. Merlin felt the same with this. How can a book help them get him? It's just a book, right? Sirius, however, ignored the two of them and addressed Teddy and Al.

"The Time turner. It somehow mixed with the book. I have no idea how but if we open this book we will go back home," Cyrus was confused by this. Who were these people? Why did Edward save him? Why are they calling Edward Teddy? These were the questions that went through his mind as he looked at this family and sighed but he said nothing as he made his way to the door. However, as he was about to open the door Sirius had opened the book and Cyrus watched in amazement as this somewhat family jumped though the book and disappeared.

Merlin let out a breath once the family went through the book. However, he sighed when he saw Cyrus whose hand was on the door to his corners. "We can help you know. My name is Merlin. What is your name?" Merlin asked him making Arthur looked over to him as well. Cyrus sighed and nodded slowly not wanting to be involved with all of this, but he knew that he should tell them anyway.

"I'm Cyrus. I was just leaving. I don't really want to be a burden to you, sir. So good-bye," With that Cyrus left had his hand on the door. Merlin looked at Arthur who shook his head.

"Alright. We will not keep you," Arthur said as he crossed his arms and watched as Cyrus left the room.

Remus and Harry were both getting worried. Sirius was not back yet. However, this fear went away when a flash of light filled the room blinding both Remus and Harry. Once the light faded Harry and Remus's eyes filled with tears as they saw their son's. "Albus!" Harry called as Al ran to his dad with open arms and tears in his eyes. Harry also had tears in eyes as well. Al cried in his father's arms as Harry held him tight.

"Daddy!" Al said though his happy tears that were forming in his eyes and falling down his face. Teddy smiled at this sight, but he did not run-up to his father. Remus looked at Teddy who had tears in his eyes as well as him. However, Teddy, unlike Remus, had tears from happiness and guilt at the same time.

"Edward," Remus said in a calm voice. This made Teddy walk over to him slowly.

"I'm so sorry dad. Sorry Harry," Teddy said looked over to Harry. Harry sighed and nodded showing his Godson that it was ok. Remus could tell that Teddy was trying to hide the fact that he was crying, or he was trying not to cry. However, he was failing at it. Remus was not mad.

"I know you are cub. It's not your fault. Nor is it Al's. Alright?" Teddy nodded as Remus pulled Teddy into his arms and they hugged each other tightly. "Shh, its ok cub. It's ok. Everything will be just fine now," Remus told his son and everyone in the room knew that he was right.

**A/N: Well, that is the end. Thank you all for reading this story. It really means a lot. I loved writing this one and I hope to see you in more of my storys. Tell me what you think, have a nice day and I will see you in my next story. -Captain Voxland**


End file.
